Trapped in a world where Luchia IS real OC alert
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: two girls, Miku and Aqua find themselves in the world of Mermaid Melody, they realise they've become the new Violet and Black pearl princesses & the water demons are after them,It's me and Mermaid-Hanon in MMPPP. randomness alert XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is purely dedicated for Mermaid-Hanon. **

**Summary: two girls, Miku and Aqua find themselves in the world of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, It seems like a dream come true, until they realise they've become the new Violet and Black pearl princesses and the water demons are after them! What could possible go wrong...**

**dedication: Mermaid-Hanon**

**Mermaid-Hanon - Aqua (sorry for the suckish name, it just suits you :P)**

**Me - Miku**

**So, let it begin!**

"Hey!" Miku chroused as Aqua came to see her new find, "Look what I found!", Miku picked up two necklaces, one Black and other other violet that looks suspiciously like the ones the mermaids princesses wear. Aqua took the violet pendant and put it around her neck, "Wow! You nearly look like Karen or Noel from Mermaid Melody!" Miku beamed as she placed the black pendant on her neck.

Wait, let me explain.

Aqua had long black hair to her mid back with brown almost black, kind eyes, she was a gentle, kind and caring person and stood up for her friends, she loved reading and writing.

Miku had long elbow length blonde hair in pigtails with tealish grey eyes. She gets angry easy but is gentle and kind and had a passion for singing alike Aqua.

Both of these girls ADORED Mermaid Melody for as long as they could remember. They had watched every episodes, read every chapter of the manga and wrote any and every fanfiction you could think of.

Miku drooled as she thought of her favourite Luchia x Kaito moments and was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream. Miku whipped around to see Aqua falling into a large black hole, "Aqua!" She screamed as she reached out her hand to grab Aqua, only to fall in herself...

Aqua slowly opened her groogy eyes and sat up and looked around in the area, a few metres away Miku was lieing on the sand and also sitting up. "Ughhhh, what happened?" Miku rubbed her eyes and looked around before her eyes widened in fear and excitement. Miku crawled over and sat next to Aqua and shook her shoulders, "Do you know where we are!" she exclaimed excitedly, Aqua looked around and then shook her head.

Miku facepalmed and exclaimed, "WE'RE IN THE MERMAID MELODY WORLD!" She chorused before getting up and spinning in multiple circles.

Aqua's face brightened by ten fold before jumping up and joining the excited Miku. Miku suddenly stopped and dropped to her knees and bit her lip, "Does these mean we're the violet and black princesses?" Miku said, her excited too much for her to handle. "I think so" Aqua said as she looked at the violet pendant.

"Omg! That means that I will get to meet Princess Luchia and Kaito-senpai-sama!" Miku screamed and bounced off in the direction of Pearl Piari, her blonde, pigtailed hair following out from behind her.

Aqua facepalmed, did Miku not realise she might ruin the whole series?

"Luuuuuuuu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Miku burst open the door to Pearl Piari and face planted on the ground. A kind caring voice spoke to her as they helped her up, "Are you okay miss?" Miku smiled and nodded and looked up to see-

"Houso Hanon-senpai!" Miku dropped to her knees and swooned, "I found you at last!" she gushed at the confused Hanon. "I'm sorry! She's kind of weird sometimes! I'm Aqua and who are-? H-Hanon-san?" Aqua stuttered and also hugged Hanon. "We have to speak to you please Hanon-senpai" Hanon gave the two odd looks before leading them to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Hanon asked as she served out three hot chocolates which Miku drank eagerly, "Well" Aqua began as she placed her streaming hot cup down, "We're the new mermaid princesses, I'm the violet princesses and Miku is the-" Miku cut her off, "I'm Miku, The black pearl mermaid! Black seems like an evil colour! But I'm actually really nice!" Miku chirped up.

Hanon stared at the two before saying, "Prove it". Miku and Aqua shared looks before holding out their necklaces, "We can sing with these remember Aqua?" Miku said excitedly as she sung her favourite song...

(Toeto by Megurine Luka, english version :))

**"Everything. about. you. now. I hate but thats-a-lie. Because I actually...Mmmmmh**

**Everything about-you-now, I love but that a lie, because what actually happens...Hmmmmm"**

Miku sung and Aqua sung th next bit:

"**I can't speak honestly! It's too hard for me, so I'll keep on wearing this catty hat. I don't know when she came, but now she's part of me, Et-to, I said, Et-to Toeto"**

Miku clapped happily and Aqua blushed, "You were so good Aqua-nee-san!" Miku chirped happily, Hanon sighed, "I'll go get Luchia, stay here" and left.

Miku and Aqua sat and waited until a familiar voice yelled, "Hanon! I'm coming! Stop annoying me!". Miku and Aqua stared at eachother with excitedly as the pink princess Luchia stepped down the stairs.

"Luchia!" Miku beckoned her over, "I know how to get Kaito to know who you are!" she whispered and then burst out giggling. "I can't believe it! I'm talking to THE Nanami Luchia! My favourite anime character!" Miku laughed and laughed until she had a sudden idea, "Aqua! Let's go swimming!" She exclaimed and dragged a less-than-happy Aqua out to the beach.

Miku ran and dived into the cool water. "Please let me be a mermaid, PLEEEEEEASE" She prayed and felt a weird change.

Miku had a shiny black tail with a black shell-bra/top. she had raven black hair in a side ponytail that reached where her ankles should be and bright green eyes, she had a rose in her hair.

Aqua had long, violet hair that was up also in a side ponytail and reached her tail fin, she had a sleek violet tail and shell-bra and also had beautiful purple eyes that shined silver when she moved.

"Ka-wa-ii!" Aqua squee'd as she spun in a circle. "You look so cute Aqua!" Miku beamed at her friend who beamed back, "So do you! I can't believe we're mermaids! and princesses at that!" Aqua beamed but was cut short by a silkly voice.

"So you're the new princesses" Aqua and Miku turned to see Sheshe and Mimi, "We're screwed" the two mermaids said at the same time. "Wait Aqua! Watch this! Black Pearl Voice~!" Miku was eveloped in a black light and came out in a black version of Luchia's super power up idol form but instead of buttons it had white stars and her black boots were thigh hide with whitish grey frills.

Aqua beamed and joined her companion, "Violet Pearl Voice!" she called and transformed in a outfit just like Miku's but Violet and White. Miku and Aqua linked arms and did the kagamine len and Rin pose, "Twin's pearl chorus!" They chanted and they sung.

Halfway through the song the Black beauty sisters disappeared but they continued. "Twin shower pitch! Would you like a twin's encore?" Miku and Aqua winked.

They both burst out laughing as they transformed back into their mermaids forms, "Wow! That was fun! I never knew how fun it was!" Aqua wiped away a happy tear as she swam up to the surface with Miku following. They popped their heads from out of the water to see a familiar orange haired surfer.

"Kai-!" Miku called out and waved but Aqua stopped her, "Miku, I know you have a crush on Kaito but Kaito and Luchia BELONG together, don't mess up the anime and the manga in the same day!" Aqua scolded her and Miku ducked her head. "I'll help Kaito-senapi find his mermaid, Luchia-senpai" Miku looked up and smiled at Aqua who beamed, "That's the effort!"

An idea popped into Miku's head and she dived back into the water with Aqua following, the face of Kaito Doumoto watching their every move. Miku gripped her black pendant and called for Luchia. Within seconds Luchia was swimming towards them, "What's wrong guys? she asked in a confused voice, Miku spoke up first, "I want to help Kaito figure out who you are!" Miku beamed and whispered the plan...

Luchia sat on a rock, staring out at the bay where Kaito was surfing. "I hope this works" she hissed to a excited Miku and Aqua.

Her angelic voice rang out through the cool night air and reached Kaito who looked up and dived in after the Pink Princess. Luchia dived back into the water and swam on the spot between Aqua and Miku. "Now we wait until he gets here" Aqua said with a slightly poker face. Luchia smiled at the two 'twins', "I hope you guys are right, this should work..."

**Well, there we go! Chapter of one Mermaid-Hanon and me in the world of Pichi Pichi Pitch! Review please, if you want to join, I have space for TWO more mermaid princesses. Review with your human and mermaid form, name, age and colour. Thank you :) :D - Lucia**


	2. RED, BLACK AND VIOLET PEARL VOICE

"Why doesn't Kaito figure out it's me?" Luchia sobbed and Aqua patted her back awkwardly, "Only time will tell" she said. Miku bounced into the room, "Look guys!" she said excitedly as a girl walked this.

The girl seemed shy as she introduced herself, "I'm Nicole" she whispered shyly as she blushed. Nicole had beautiful shoulder length auburnish red hair with warming chocolate brown eyes. she wore the school uniform with a red shell pendant on.

"Nicole! Your the red mermaid princess!" Luchia gasped and Nicole nodded uncertainly, "I found the pendant and it glowed and lead me to her!" Miku said excitedly. Aqua facepalmed, "You always find the pendants!" she rolled her eyes as Miku laughed, "Habit" she shrugged.

"So? She has a mermaid form? C'mon!" Miku grabbed Nicole's hand and ran, laughing towards the beach with a laughing Luchia and Aqua behind.

Kaito, who was surfing watched the trio running like there was no tomorrow, he zoomed in on Luchia, her face full of unfemished glee, he smiled, he loved when she was happy. But when they all toppled into the tumbling waves Kaito frowned before remembering.

None of them could swim.

"Hey! Luchia! Are you guys alright!" Kaito called out. No answer. Kaito curse silently before dropped his board and running over to where they were.

Meanwhile, in Miku and Aqua's pov.

Nicole was surrounded by a gentle red light and where she emmerged, she was quite different.

She had flowing lock of crimson red hair braided with a small Lily in the end, her tail and shellbra were a gentle, soft orange-ish red. Her eyes turned into a sparkling red.

"Awwwww Nicole! You're so pretty!" Miku gasped as she played with Nicole's red hair.

Luchia smiled but realised it was getting late, "Let's go back now, Nicole, you can share rooms with Miku and Aqua if you'd like" Nicole nodded eagerly.

When they reached the surface, they were most surprised. Kaito's shocked face looked down into the water.

"Luchia?"


End file.
